<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you've been locked in here forever (and you just can't say goodbye) by passeddownlikefolksongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529983">you've been locked in here forever (and you just can't say goodbye)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeddownlikefolksongs/pseuds/passeddownlikefolksongs'>passeddownlikefolksongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending?, Lost AU, M/M, Panic Attacks, Science Fiction, Sort Of, just because of lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeddownlikefolksongs/pseuds/passeddownlikefolksongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a good man, Han. Despite what you think,” Luke whispers. He doesn’t think about kissing him, not at all, because how inappropriate would that be? “You’re a good man.” </p><p>“You make me wonder it, kid,” Han smiles sadly at him.</p><p>or: the skysolo lost au no one asked for. at all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you've been locked in here forever (and you just can't say goodbye)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this started off as an inspiration by "how far i'll go" from moana but somehow turned into a (sort of) lost au? </p><p>you don't need to understand lost to understand this because you CAN'T really understand lost in the first place. coming from me, since i've watched it three times</p><p>but i do absolutely adore this? </p><p>title from the one and only "apocalypse" by cigarettes after sex!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Living on Tatooine after all of these years is exhausting. </p><p> </p><p>Luke strives for something more. </p><p> </p><p>Wishes, hopes, prays, sometimes. He joins in with his mother during prayer; instead of hoping for a happy, healthy life here, he prays for one <em> outside </em>of this rock. This big rock that he’s grown to love, yet long to leave at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>He’s told that there’s nothing more. There’s complete isolation from another world that he <em> hopes </em> exists. He hadn’t thought of the possibility, until one day, Leia mentioned it to him. </p><p> </p><p>They’re lounging on the beach, watching the waves crash, their toes tickled by the water just slightly. Leia, from beside him, sighs: “Luke, have you ever thought that…” she hesitates for a moment, and Luke is about to ask, but she continues on, “Maybe… there’s something out there? That Mother and Father are hiding from us?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke blinks. He frowns. “Why would they lie to us?” He looks over at her. She’s gone—she’s looking beyond the sea, imagining something else. There’s another island, <em> thousands </em>of islands, full of opportunities and people that they’re able to mingle with. </p><p> </p><p>“To protect us. Remember when Father mentioned beyond that point,” she points to the dip in the sea, where the color solids, and it’s complete blue, “what if he doesn’t want us to go because it’s not dangerous, but we might <em> find </em>something?” Her eyes are sparkling, full of light. She’s wandering. </p><p> </p><p>Luke looks ahead. “No… I—<em> Leia. </em> Why would—“ he stops himself, because what <em> if? </em> “—maybe,” his shoulders sag, “<em>maybe</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>And since then, the possibility has <em> never </em> left his mind. He thinks about it night and day, imagines meeting other people, exploring the world, becoming a <em> pilot </em>, something that’s been a dream of his ever since he’s read books and books of “people who once lived on this island.” </p><p> </p><p>What if they <em> weren’t?  </em></p><p> </p><p>He stands by the sea every morning, seven on the dot, before his father wakes up and he has to work. He watches the waves, hopes to find a ship, a person, possibly. He’s dreaming of things that are a <em> myth </em>—something his rebellious twin sister had come up with. He loves her, but he wonders where she gets the quick tongue—possibly father. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs. Hears Anakin talking to residents, then: “Luke, my boy! Your mother is waiting,” and he spares one last look towards the sea, kicking the sand as he turns. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Tatooine,” he mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>His mother has a high status among the island. </p><p> </p><p>She’s the queen, per say. The island deeply appreciates her work towards everyone—they accept her as the island’s mother, and she’s as caring as they believe she is. </p><p> </p><p>She’s soft-spoken, has a heart of gold, and above all of that, she rules—she serves as the Queen, participates in the Senate, and helps direct the island. Tatooine is her home, and she has nothing but love for it and it’s people. </p><p> </p><p>Luke wishes to think like her. To understand the love she has for this island, and wants to develop those same feelings. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles warmly at Luke as he approaches her. He bows, and she laughs, shaking her head. “You don’t have to do that, darling,” she approaches him and holds his head, kissing the top of his hair. “Leia is waiting for you at breakfast. She made it,” she says. Luke rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“It must be bad then, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Padmé smiles, gesturing for him to go. “Be <em> nice, </em> Luke,” she says with amusement in her voice, knowing that Luke is being completely <em> reasonable.  </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s just Leia and Uncle Ben when he arrives to the table. He assumes father is running late, so he sits down next to Leia. He leans over to her, looking at the food, “There’s <em> no </em>way you made this. It looks pleasing,” he whispers, earning a shove from Leia, but she’s laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be such a scoundrel!” </p><p> </p><p>Luke laughs. Then frowns. He makes sure Ben isn’t listening, and whispers. “Do you remember what you mentioned to me, that night we sat on the beach?” </p><p> </p><p>She freezes, the fork that was in her hand dropping loudly on the plate and she closes her eyes, as if it hurt her. “Luke—you <em> can’t </em>—“ </p><p> </p><p>“You kids okay?” Ben asks, eyebrows raised, but he’s smiling. Luke quickly nods, returning to his plate, reaching to place a biscuit on his plate. </p><p> </p><p>Ben wants to protest, Luke sees this, but he <em> knows </em> him. He’s protective but trusting—he’s not like father; father would <em> pester </em>you, in the nicest way he could, to get an answer out of you once he suspects you of something. Ben knows that something is going on, but doesn’t push Luke not Leia. </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles at him, “thank you,” he mouths, and Ben curtly nods at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t mention that to anyone,” Leia finishes her thoughts. She trusts Luke, he knows this, but she wants to be careful. No one ever discusses the possibility of something beyond; Anakin has dealt with it. It didn’t end well. “I just—how can <em> this </em>be it, Luke?” She sadly pokes at her eggs, and chews on her bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>Luke comforts her, resting his hand on her shoulder. “I wanted to tell you that I… I’ve been thinking about it, too,” he whispers. “I’m with you, Leia. I wouldn’t betray you.” </p><p> </p><p>She nods, smiling slightly. “I know. Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke loves his sister. Loves her more than anyone else here, besides his parents. He’s known these islanders all his life, yet never managed to make a connection with any of them. </p><p> </p><p>There was one someone, but Luke is too distracted with work, he’s not able to genuinely know anyone. He works, talks occasionally—about <em> work </em> —, messes around with his sister, and spends his free time on the beach, or in their attire. He doesn’t mind being isolated, but he’s eighteen now, and he wants <em> more.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Wants something that isn’t and won’t ever be possible. </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>Luke wakes up later one morning. He’s working on crops when he hears a roaring engine, there’s shouting, and a loud <em> crash </em>that appears to be on the Southern part of the island. </p><p> </p><p>He watches smoke swirl around in the air, and he finishes what he’s working on, then abandons it. He runs all that way, and he stops dead in his tracks when there’s a <em> plane.  </em></p><p> </p><p>A small plane, but there’s a <em> plane.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Luke’s mouth hangs open. Leia is there behind him in seconds, hand on his shoulder as she stands on her tiptoes, trying to see past the mountains of people piled up. “Oh my <em> God! </em>What—is that—?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke’s eyes are glowing. He’s watching in amazement; he can hear the spurt of the engine, cursing and yelling, but the thing he’s focused on the most is this <em> plane. </em> He’s seen pictures before in books, but never something so <em> beautiful </em>and intriguing up close. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yeah </em>,” he sighs, “yeah, it is,” he turns his head and Leia is smiling along with him. She’s out of breath, hair in a bun—probably fixing things again, like she always is. And she’s the best at it. “Is father—?” </p><p> </p><p>She’s interrupted by loud shouting. It’s Anakin. He’s telling everyone to move away, to <em> go </em>—they listen to his commands. They all move away and now Luke and Leia can see perfectly. </p><p> </p><p><em> God. </em>Luke has never felt love, has never wanted to until he comes face to face with this plane. It’s beat up, definitely likely from the crash, but it’s not completely dysfunctional, he can see. It’s slanted to the side, a large hole made from the way it landed. </p><p> </p><p>He’s knocked out of his thoughts by Anakin. “<em> Luke, </em> why aren’t you—“ he sighs in frustration, quickly pushing his children away. Luke fights and protests, but he <em> knows </em>he can’t win, so he stops and listens to his father. </p><p> </p><p>And before he’s gone, he catches a glimpse of someone. A man. He’s being hurled off by one of Anakin’s council members—Windu, is it? Windu is holding his arm—the man is fighting, trying to get out of the grip, but before he can escape, they’re holding him still and tying his hands together. </p><p> </p><p>Luke catches his eye. The man stares into Luke’s eyes—his are dark, confused and misplaced. Luke can see the determination to escape in his eyes; he watches them haul him off. </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me that you saw him.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke nodded, eyes glued to the spot where he once was. “Yeah,” he nods again, “yeah, Leia, I saw him.” </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>Luke gets no explanation. That plane stays there for days, doing nothing but collecting dust and moss. </p><p> </p><p>He watches it, sometimes. Imagining himself taking off, finding somewhere else he can reside, meet someone, settle down. </p><p> </p><p>Does he <em> want </em>that, though? Does he genuinely? </p><p> </p><p>He wishes he knew. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin doesn’t explain anything. Luke knows that they’re holding the man who came in the plane hostage, and he plans on figuring out <em> where. </em>He has an idea. </p><p> </p><p>He starts with Yoda. </p><p> </p><p>He’s a short old man, and Luke is certain that his mind has gone numb living on this island. He speaks wise, gives Luke advice that he’s not sure how to follow. He listens, though, and hopes that he knows what’s going on. </p><p> </p><p>He approaches his cottage, dirt covering his hands and half way up his legs from crops. He sighs, rubs his forehead, hesitating to knock. </p><p> </p><p>He <em> likes </em> Yoda, he’s just… <em> scared </em>of him, in a way. </p><p> </p><p>As he knocks, there’s footsteps and the sound of a cane hitting the floor, and the door flies open. “You—“ he starts, face visibly stressed, his features softening the second he sees Luke. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Luke, my companion,” he smiles. “A pleasant surprise to see you, it is,” he says warmly. Luke must admit, Yoda’s soft tone and kindness makes him feel good. </p><p> </p><p>He’s like the grandfather he’s never had. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Yoda,” he greets him, smiling back. “Have you heard of the plane that crashed just South of here?” He points out the door, where Luke had seen the smoke rise. </p><p> </p><p>Yoda nods, sighing. “I have. Come in, will you?” He invites him in, and Luke can’t deny—he’s interested, too interested at this point. As he walks in, he realizes that he’s never properly seen the inside of his cottage. </p><p> </p><p>It’s homely. Small, good for him, but comforting, nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanted to see you, I did,” Yoda speaks. He rummages through his fridge, offering Luke a cup of water, which he gracefully takes. He drinks it all at once, never realizing how thirsty he really was. “Have you spoken with your father?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven’t,” he shakes his head. He holds up the cup, placing it on the table as he sits down on the small couch. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoda nods at him. “A lot your father has been through,” he starts, “This island, his farm, his loyalty—you, Leia, very important to him. He must not lose that power, as he will feel lost.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke agrees. His father has power, but he knows that he would never take advantage of that power. He loves his children, his wife, these people. He wouldn’t do anything to put them in danger, and that’s why he’s captivating this mysterious man. But, he <em> lied.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He lied to everyone. Or everyone might know? Luke isn’t sure. “You must know he took a hostage from that plane. A man,” he explains. “I need—I want to talk to him. Do you know where he’s holding him?” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a moment of silence. Yoda is thinking, twirling his cane on the floor. Luke’s heart is hammering in his chest—he’s terrified; terrified that Yoda’s going to deny him, throw him out, tell his father, and Luke doesn’t even <em> want </em>to know the trouble he’ll be in if that happens. </p><p> </p><p>“A man and another, hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke blinks. “<em> Another </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Two men. Found after the plane, one was.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s… two?” He rubs at his temples, tries to stop a migraine that’s forming. He wants to understand, <em> needs </em> to understand. “Yoda, you <em> have </em>to tell me where they’re holding him. Or them—whichever. This—there’s something beyond this, isn’t there?”</p><p> </p><p>Leia’s thought seemed impossible. At first, Luke couldn’t believe it. He has never thought of his father to be a liar, but could he be? Can he <em> label </em> him a liar? He’s doing it to protect him, to protect Leia, his mother—everyone here. Now her thoughts are everything but impossible. There’s two men who came from a <em> plane, </em> a fictional transportation that he had only heard of as a myth. And now, it’s real—unless Luke is dreaming and <em> please </em>don’t pinch him. </p><p> </p><p>Yoda hums. “Young Skywalker…” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you must…” He sighs. “West of here, he is. In the castle, the room you’re forbidden.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke jumps up immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, thank you <em> so </em>much.” </p><p> </p><p>All Yoda does is hum, and Luke runs out without any hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>“What?! Luke, are you <em> insane?! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Leia is whisper-shouting at him in the corridor of the main entrance to their <em> castle </em> . It’s not really a castle, you see—it’s a <em> large </em> architecture that was built by Luke’s ancestors <em> years </em>and years ago. Since then, it’s been passed down, generation by generation, on his mother’s side, of course. Luke is painfully digging his nails into Leia’s arm after rushing her away from a match of sports. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> have </em> to find him and speak to him, Leia,” he whispers back. “It’s—this means <em> so </em> much to me. To <em> us, </em> ” he gestures between them, “this was <em> your </em> thought, aren’t you excited about the possibility of there being somewhere beyond?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” she admits, sounding defeated, and not excited in the least. “Yes, Luke. Of <em> course! </em> I’m—okay, I’ll distract father,” she rolls her eyes and he cheers, then earns a punch from her. “No <em> yelling!” </em>She whisper-shouts again, but she’s smiling. “Go, before I change my mind, you dingbat.” </p><p> </p><p>He races toward the door, hoping that there’s no one there guarding. There isn’t, thankfully, but the door is locked. He takes out a set of keys he previously stole from his father, cursing and fumbling with them to find the right one. </p><p> </p><p>“Luke?” </p><p> </p><p>He freezes. He holds the keys behind his back, tightly grasping all of the keys painfully in his palm so they make no noise. It’s Ben. “Oh, Uncle Ben, hi,” he says, his voice shaking. “Um—father told me to uh, check on the prisoner. Make sure he’s doing alright.” He curses at himself in his head, because <em> why </em> would his father care about this man’s wellbeing? He crashed on <em> their </em>island and interrupted all of their peace, and disproved their biggest lie. </p><p> </p><p>Ben falters, a little. “Alright, then,” he says, frowning. “Move along.” Luke thanks the Gods, wherever they are, and continues to unlock the door. “And, Luke?” </p><p> </p><p>He turns. “Yes, Uncle Ben?” </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tell your father about this.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke blinks, confused. “Thank you,” he nods, appreciating it <em> so </em>much. He loves Ben, and smiles at him as he walks away. </p><p> </p><p>He <em> finally </em>gets the right key. He closes his eyes and thanks for everything, shoving the keys into his jacket pocket. </p><p> </p><p>The basement is cold, dark, vacant. There’s no noise. Luke almost turns back because something inside of him turns, telling him that he’s betraying his father, and he’s <em> dead </em>if he finds him. </p><p> </p><p>He continues, locking the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>The stairs feel endless. The only noise is his heart beating furiously in his ears, his chest, everywhere—he breathes in patterns, trying to find his breath. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a sound of chains dangling and in that moment, Luke freezes. There’s three more steps. </p><p> </p><p>One, two, three… </p><p> </p><p>He’s there. The floor is cold, even through his boots, and there’s chills up and down his arms, his neck, the hairs standing up on his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He steps forward slowly. </p><p> </p><p>It’s dark, but he’s able to see the cell and the prisoner. Luke’s stomach twists, as if he never thought his dad was capable of this. He never <em> knew </em> this existed until Yoda had mentioned it to him—forbidden, <em> huh </em>? </p><p> </p><p>He’s asleep, he can see. There’s one window in the entire basement, thankfully it being illuminated in the cell, giving him <em> light. </em>He’s not completely isolated.</p><p> </p><p>Luke slowly steps forward, careful not to wake the prisoner. He wants him to wake up, secretly, so he can talk and talk, ask so many questions the man pushes him away. He wants to know everything. </p><p> </p><p>As he comes closer, the prisoner becomes easier to see. It’s the man that he had seen a few days prior, their eyes locking, Luke feeling a sudden pull that he hasn’t been able to push away<em> . Forget. </em></p><p> </p><p>In a jolt, the prisoner wakes up as Luke continues to stare, and Luke jumps back, startled by the noise. </p><p> </p><p>“Get me the fuck—“ </p><p> </p><p>As he clearly opens his eyes, they lock with Luke’s again. His eyes are less hard this time. They’re… exhausted, maybe? He’s slouching and his arms are uncomfortably chained to the ceiling, and Luke wants nothing but to save him, rescue him and beg him to take Luke <em> away.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Huh…” the man interrupts himself. “A kid, huh? That’s who they have come to me now,” he laughs to himself. It’s a dry chuckle. He’s annoyed, frustrated. “Why don’t you just leave me be, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a kid.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Why </em> are those the first words out of his mouth? <em> Don’t be stupid, Luke!  </em></p><p> </p><p>The prisoner squints at him, tilts his head, an amused expression flashing across his face. He has strong features—a nose that suits his face, a lopsided smirk, eyes that put Luke on immediate alarm. He’s something he’s never seen; someone so new and different than he’s ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>He kneels down. </p><p> </p><p>“Say that again?” </p><p> </p><p>He’s amused. It irks Luke, if he’s honest. “I’m not a kid,” he says, louder this time. “I’m not… they didn’t send me,” he sighs, and the man slowly sits up. “We met a few days ago, when you crashed?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, of course! I absolutely remember making friends after my plane crashed,” he says, sarcasm filling the silence in the basement. Luke’s stomach tightens and he sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not making this any easier than it is.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Your Majesty, what exactly am I not making easy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you come from?” </p><p> </p><p>The prisoner sighs. “Somewhere far away from here, kid,” his voice lowers, “here’s <em> my </em> question, since ya know, I’m the prisoner here: where <em> am </em>I?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke decides to be reasonable and cooperative, since he isn’t, and maybe he’ll take after him. </p><p> </p><p>“Tatooine. It’s an island that stretches miles and miles, and somehow, it feels so small,” he whispers that last part. For a moment, Luke can see a sympathetic look on the prisoner’s face. “I’m Luke! I came here to ask you questions, if that’s okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I got all day for questions.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke blinks. <em> God </em>. “Okay…” he’s taken aback by sarcasm, “what’s your name?” </p><p> </p><p>He hesitates for a second. “How do I know you’re not down here to kill me?” He asks, eyebrows raised. Luke’s face softens—he sounds scared under the sarcasm and banter, and he realizes that him and Leia would probably get along <em> terribly, </em>and it makes him smile. </p><p> </p><p>Luke shrugs. “You don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the comfort, kid,” he says, then sighs, “it’s Han.” </p><p> </p><p>Han. Luke likes that. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Han,” Luke nods, “my father, all my life, has made me believe that this island is all there is. There’s nothing beyond that sea, and just as I’m doubting this, you come along,” he’s smiling as he explains it, as if Han is some hero to him. “I just—is there, Han?” </p><p> </p><p>Han chews on his lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a lot of spirit in you, kid,” he answers. Luke frowns, the only person ever referring to him as spirited being Ben. And Han isn’t Ben, he’s not even <em> close </em>to being Ben. But, somehow, Han seems harmless. “No place besides this island, huh,” he mutters to himself. “I’ll tell you what, kid—you give me something, I’ll tell you what you want to hear?” </p><p> </p><p>And okay. Luke can deal with that. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he nods, eagerly, “what do you want?” </p><p> </p><p>Han chuckles at his eagerness. “Food. Something cold, something that’ll spark me up, make me want to talk to you.” He’s teasing, probably, but Luke feels strange at the thought that he <em> doesn’t </em>want to talk to him. </p><p> </p><p>Luke sighs. “Sure. It might take time, though? They don’t <em> feed </em>you?” Luke asks in horror, moving forward a little, closer to the cell bars. </p><p> </p><p>“Your dad doesn’t seem the nicest, junior. Sorry to break it to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke swallows thickly. He blinks a few times, coming to the realization that he’s sitting on the cold floor of a basement, talking to a man that his father is isolating from everyone because he’s afraid of everyone figuring out the <em> truth.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sorry—I’ll… I’ll be back tomorrow,” Luke scrambles up, dropping the keys on the floor and he curses, tears flowing up in the corners of his eyes. He wants to cry, scream, yell. </p><p> </p><p>As he walks away, Han speaks: “thanks for the company, Luke.” Luke’s back is facing him and he freezes, a small smile on his lips. He nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, too.” </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>“Is he <em> cute </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Leia is pestering him. He had to stop the tears before he reached the top so no one would notice. He can’t be seen showing weakness, because his father is Anakin, and he needs to be <em> strong.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Cute? Leia, what?” </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even considered it. And as he’s processing her words, the next morning, he realizes that Han is <em> charming. </em>Charming with looks, not with words. He looks like he could sweep any woman off her feet in seconds, throw her heart away and breaking it just as quick. </p><p> </p><p>He scolds himself for thinking too much on it. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles, pushing his shoulder. “You look stressed,” she shrugs. “You can <em> admit </em>it. He seemed prince-like as I saw him being hurled away the other night,” Leia jokes. Luke smiles and shakes his head, preparing his plate for breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not for him. </p><p> </p><p>He puts extra on his plate and Leia notices, frowning. “You’re <em> not </em>going back down there.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke doesn’t respond. </p><p> </p><p>“Luke!” She whines. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to!” </p><p> </p><p>She sighs. “I don’t want you getting caught. You’re squeaky clean, you’ve never done a bad thing in your life, Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know me.” </p><p> </p><p>Leia visibly glares at him. “Don’t be stupid.” </p><p> </p><p>She absolutely knows him. He can’t admit his defeat, because he feels so fucking <em> weak </em> —he doesn’t understand anything that’s going on anymore. He’s drowning in his own feelings. He wishes he could throw it all away, he wishes Leia never brought this up, wish Han never crashed his stupid <em> plane </em>here. </p><p> </p><p>He’d be okay. Bored, unhappy, but <em> okay.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He grabs a pouch from the kitchen after everyone is done eating, trying to sneak out before his father and mother see. His father emerged from the basement area before breakfast, so Luke assumes the worst when he sees Han. </p><p> </p><p>He secretly hopes he’s okay. </p><p> </p><p>He’s cocky and sarcastic, but he’s a human, too—someone who doesn’t deserve to be isolated because he unwillingly crashed here. </p><p> </p><p>He’s able to sneak down there again. </p><p> </p><p>Luke’s able to get down there faster. He’s holding a cup of water, carefully walking down the—what it <em> seems—flights </em> of stairs leading to Han. </p><p> </p><p>His heart plummets in his chest. He’s nervous to see Han, especially after Leia’s mention of his attractiveness, that Luke absolutely <em> noticed </em> before. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Han.” </p><p> </p><p>Han slowly looks up and Luke gasps. There’s a swatch of blood on his face, right below his eye. There’s a bruise forming, and Luke rushes towards him. “Oh…” he says softly, observing Han’s injuries. His <em> father </em>did this? “I’m… I’m so sorry, Han, I—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sweat it, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>His voice is hoarse and dry. </p><p> </p><p>It breaks Luke’s heart. He places the cup of water down, reaching inside of the pouch of food. “It’s not much, I’m sorry,” he apologizes, “I have an apple and a slice of pie my sister made a few nights ago. It should still be good to eat,” he rambles on, and looks up when Han is silent. There’s a pleasing smirk on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re cute when you won’t shut up,” Han admits, no sense of regret in his words. Luke doesn’t know if it’s flirting, so he takes it as banter. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t stop him from blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“I know that um… your hands,” he nods to Han’s chained hands, “aren’t <em> functional. </em>I can… if you come closer, I can help you as much as I can.” </p><p> </p><p>Han moves forward, groaning. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much. Just got my shit rocked in by your dad,” he shrugs. “Normal stuff.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke sadly moves forward, grabbing the cup again. “I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know… I just—“ he stops himself, moving forward, thanking the Gods that the bars are spaced apart. He holds the cup steady, trying to relax his shaky hands, pressing the cup to Han’s lips, leaning back as he does. </p><p> </p><p>He drinks it in seconds, water spilling down his shirt, into the slit of his button up that exposes his chest that Luke’s eyes linger on as he finally breathes, wiping his mouth. He never noticed it before. </p><p> </p><p>He snaps out of it when Han laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“Like what ya’ see, darling?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Luke flushes, “Leia’s pie is to die for, you’re special to have it.” </p><p> </p><p>Han chuckles. “Oh, yeah? Your sister as cute as you are?” He asks, and Luke wonders if he’s doing this just to spite him. </p><p> </p><p>Luke readies the food. “I didn’t even notice it would be hard for you to eat an apple,” he sighs, “I’m sorry, Han.” He pushes the pie through the spaces between the cell bars, picking at it with a fork, pressing it to Han’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>They connect eyes as he takes a bite, the fork going in his mouth, lips trailing on the metal as he takes the food away. Luke shivers, just slightly, his bottom lip sucked right into his mouth, imagining things that are <em> too </em>far inappropriate. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you eat like a normal human, please?” </p><p> </p><p>As he chews, Luke scoops up more, and Han snickers. “You’re the one doing the work, princess,” he smirks at Luke. “You wanted this, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>He continues to feed him, ignoring the flirtatious comments and looks Han keeps throwing towards him. He’s lonely, Luke supposes. </p><p> </p><p>Or he’s trying to charm Luke into freeing him. </p><p> </p><p>He wishes he could, even before the flirting. </p><p> </p><p>When he’s done, he sighs, closing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Luke hurries the food back in the pouch. “I fed you, Han.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can tell.” </p><p> </p><p>He snaps. “Stop—just, can you answer my question, <em> please </em> ?” He asks, determination and <em> want </em> in his voice. “I’ve never wanted to know something so bad, Han, this is my <em> dream </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Han takes a moment. He sighs, leaning his head back against the cold wall that surrounds them. They’re trapped, the two of them here—and truthfully, Luke hasn’t enjoyed someone other than his sister’s company in what it seems like <em> forever. </em>Han is overly annoying, cannot go two seconds without flirting, but he’s interesting, and he’s pretty. </p><p> </p><p>Luke likes pretty things. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, kid, there’s more out there, unfortunately.” </p><p> </p><p>Like frowns. “<em> Unfortunately </em>?!” He says, a little too excited. “Han, that’s—!” </p><p> </p><p>“You think that you have it bad here. Like you’re not isolated from that <em> fucked </em> up world—this world that brings me <em> nothing </em>but pain,” he spits, and he’s not mad at Luke. Luke knows that. “Being here is the least I’ve ever had to worry about. I’m free.” </p><p> </p><p>“Free?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have debts, kid. Debts I can’t ever pay off. Debts I have to <em> work </em>for—it’s not all fuckin’ sunshine and rainbows.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke feels for him. Feels for him because he seems like a good man. “Are you a pilot?” He asks instead, trying to lighten the conversation so he doesn’t feel for him more than he has been in the past half hour. “You must be, right? But I heard that you came here with someone else—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Chewie?” He asks. He jumps up, chains rattling, and his swears under his breath. “Have you heard anything?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke shakes his head and Han sighs, sinking back into the floor. “I’m sorry, Han. I heard there was someone else from an islander here. I’m sure he’s alright, considering that you are.” </p><p> </p><p>Han smiles. “You’re a sweet kid, how’d you get caught up in all of this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Caught up into what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Your dad’s bullshit.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke shrugs. “I want to help you… I want to—know. I want to know what’s out there, Han,” he leans forward, eyes sparking, “I’ve dreamed about it for years, never really considering it. I’ve read books, heard stories, I just <em> needed </em>proof.”</p><p> </p><p>“Man…” Han sighs. “Kid, you… what do you want to know?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles, leaps. “I—“ he closes his eyes and sighs. “I have to go now, I’m sorry. I have work to do but I’ll be back,” he nods, fingers ghosting over the cold cell bars, longing for Han to give him that touch back. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss ya. You’re the best company I’ve had yet,” he jokes. Luke chuckles, nodding, agreeing. </p><p> </p><p>They linger on one another for moments, then Luke scrambles up, bringing the pouch with him, careful not to leave evidence. He doesn’t need his father finding out. </p><p> </p><p>“You too, Han,” he says before he goes towards the stairs. So far, so cold—Luke wishes he could stay here. </p><p> </p><p>He and Han look for another few seconds, and then he’s gone. </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>Han never answered his question about being a pilot. </p><p> </p><p>He’s still wondering. As he’s working in the hot sun, beating on his back—preparing for sunburn—, he wonders about a lot of things. </p><p> </p><p>Is Han okay? Is he a pilot, and how did he crash here? How did he <em> find </em>it here? After all of these years, no one has crashed—it has to be some sort of coincidence, a knock of fate. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe. Just maybe. </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>It’s two days until Luke’s able to find the time to see Han again. </p><p> </p><p>Since then, his mind comes up with a million questions he can ask him. He grabs another pouch, packs it with all sorts of food he assumes Han would like. More pie, because he <em> loved </em>it, and Luke can see that without Han having to tell him. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks to me that you’re going out on a <em> date </em>,” Leia teases from the kitchen entrance. His heart almost leaps out of his throat, but he relaxes after hearing Leia. </p><p> </p><p>“I am not.” He says, knowing entirely that his face is beat red. “He needs to eat, Leia,” he whispers, “father isn’t feeding him.” </p><p> </p><p>Leia frowns. “I know, I heard he’s being beaten.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke quickly turns. “How?” </p><p> </p><p>“Jar Jar. Father shouldn’t trust him, he’s a dingbat, even worse than you are,” he takes an apple from the pouch of food, noticing the pie he stuffed into a container. “Aw, you’re feeding him my pie? No wonder it’s gone missing—does he like it?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” he laughs, and she laughs along. “Jar Jar <em> is </em>a dingbat, while I am not. And, yes, Leia, I think he does.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, good. I’ll have to meet this <em> gentleman </em>,” she teases, and Luke ignores the twisting feeling in his stomach. “You should bring him home for dinner one day, have him meet the parents.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke swats her away as she makes kissy faces at him. His laughter fills up the kitchen, and he freezes the moment his father’s figure appears. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s all this commotion?” He asks, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face. Luke can sometimes be terrified of his father, but is grateful for the soft side that he shows at times. It means he’s in a good mood, and Luke ignores the fact that he was probably just down in the basement, beating Han. He swallows thickly. </p><p> </p><p>He hides the pouch behind him. “Just teasing, father,” Leia innocently replies. “Luke here has a <em> crush. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Luke almost <em> kills </em>her. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin blinks at them in confusion. “A crush, you say?” He smiles, patting Luke on the shoulder. “Be careful, son.” He says, then walks off, leaving Luke confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Leia!” He whines when he’s gone. “I <em> don’t—you’re </em> dead!” He laughs at her, not mad at all. </p><p> </p><p>Luke doesn’t have a <em> crush </em>on Han. He’s simply interested in other things; he has a mind of his own, and it wanders deep, and Luke wants to know so many things he’s not supposed to know. </p><p> </p><p>That’s all. He’s feeding Han because he wants information. At least that’s what he tells himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Always right on time, junior,” Han croaks out. His voice is worse than when he last saw him. He quickly apologizes, sitting on the cold floor nearest to Han. </p><p> </p><p>“I have more pie. I’m sorry it’s been so long.” </p><p> </p><p>He waves his off with a shake of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Your father isn’t very nice.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles in sadness. “I know,” he pushes the pie closer to Han again, ready to pick at it with a fork. “Can you promise me to not be absolutely horrid as I feed you, Han?” </p><p> </p><p>“Horrid? C’mon, kid, you’re smitten.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke ignores him, no matter how right he might be. He feeds Han, and surprisingly, he devours the food, not interested in charming or flirting with Luke today. He understands—he’s being tortured, initially, which makes Luke’s stomach turn. He doesn’t deserve this, doesn’t deserve to be locked up for something he didn’t <em> intend </em>to do. </p><p> </p><p>“I am a pilot.” </p><p> </p><p>As Luke’s cleaning up the mess, since Han is a <em> messy </em>eater, he snaps his head up. “You are?!” Luke asks in amazement, so interested in what Han has to say. </p><p> </p><p>He feels so young again, wanting to be a pilot. His lifelong dream was to always fly—he wanted to fly around the island, show everyone that he’s capable, but all he’s ever wanted was to prove to <em> himself </em>that he can do it. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get all excited,” Han speaks, “why do you care, anyway?” He asks, but possibly already knows the answer. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to be a pilot.” </p><p> </p><p>Han hums. </p><p> </p><p>“I never knew it was possible,” Luke smiles, “it all feels so far, my dreams. They’re <em> dreams, </em> not meant to be a reality, and I’ve always known this—so <em> why </em>am I so determined to make them come true?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good kid. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to pursue your dreams.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke nods, smiling. “I know that now.” </p><p> </p><p>They continue to talk. Han explains information on planes—he seems knowledgeable, it intrigues Luke, and makes him a lot more interested in Han and what he has to say. </p><p> </p><p>Han is the most interesting person Luke has ever met. He’s full of stories, full of mysterious memories that Luke longs to know. He’s never wanted to know someone so much his entire life; Han is someone he’s dreamed of meeting since he was a small boy. </p><p> </p><p>“What about the guy you came here with? Chewie, you said?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Han nods, “my co-pilot. Nice dude, ya’ know? He has the worst accent I’ve ever fucking heard in my life. But somehow, I understand every single thing he says,” Han says and Luke smiles. “Good guy. Better than I’ll ever be.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re good.” </p><p> </p><p>Han looks at him. “You don’t know me, Luke,” he mumbles. Luke is taken aback by the fact that he used his name, not the <em> kid </em> or <em> junior </em>nickname he’s come so fond of. </p><p> </p><p>“What if I <em> want </em>to know about you?” </p><p> </p><p>Han frowns. “I’ll be dead before you can get the chance, kid,” he says. He sounds tired now; Luke has been there for a while, so he starts to gather his things. “You’re going?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke shrugs. “You seem tired.” </p><p> </p><p>Han sighs. “God fucking damn it, kid.” He doesn’t say anything else or follow up with that, so Luke continues to gather his things. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you, Han.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. See ya, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>Luke wonders how much longer this will go on. He sits on Tatooine’s beach, observing the night sky, feeling the cold sand on his legs, his palms. </p><p> </p><p>He wishes the rest of the island was this peaceful. Wishes, deep down two possibilities: Han has always been with them, or that he’s always been with Han. Luke is mildly embarrassed of the emotions he feels towards him, but he feels for him, and understands him. </p><p> </p><p>Han listens to him. He listens to Han. </p><p> </p><p>They fit. He just wishes Han fit <em> here.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The waves crash, just as they always do. There’s people cooking, just as they always do. Luke feels alone, just as he always does. </p><p> </p><p>Wishes Leia was here. Wishes <em> Han </em> was here, right beside him, his tall figure overshadowing Luke, long and secure fingers brushing over his own. He’d crack a joke, make Luke laugh, then say something along the lines of: <em> “your smile is prettier than those damn Suns, isn’t it?” </em> and Luke would hide his face away from him, muttering “ <em> shut up </em>” when they both know he never wants him to shut up. </p><p> </p><p>He wishes and hopes. That’s what Luke’s mind consists of: hoping. He never gets what he truly wants—and right now, he wants Han. </p><p> </p><p>So he <em> goes </em>to Han. </p><p> </p><p>He sits at the dinner table for about twenty minutes. He hasn’t seen his father around, so he observes around the basement to see if he emerges from there. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t for a while. Then, he hears faint footsteps coming closer, so he quickly scrambles away from the table, sneaking into the kitchen. He watches from the walkway into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin sighs. “Another day,” he says, sounding absolutely crushed. Luke almost feels for his father, then realizes what he’s doing. </p><p> </p><p>Luke knows where he hides the keys, so he waits for another twenty minutes, then goes to retrieve them. </p><p> </p><p>He bites his lip as he holds them in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>All for Han, huh? </p><p> </p><p>He grabs a muffin and takes it with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Han?” </p><p> </p><p>Han jerks awake. His eyes dart around the room, terrified and wide, and the sight makes Luke’s heart <em> sink.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Han,” he softly whispers. “Han, what happened?” His face is slowly healing, but Luke doesn’t want to see under his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>(Maybe he <em> does </em>, but that’s completely inappropriate—) </p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright, kid,” he breathes. He sounds worse every day. Luke just saw him <em> hours </em>ago. “Is that food?” He peaks one eye open after finally relaxing. Luke chuckles, nodding. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought, um… I have keys,” he jangles them in front of Han. “I can’t let you out because you have nowhere to go, but I can unchain you until I leave.” </p><p> </p><p>At the suggestion, Han springs up, and Luke can see the bruises and dried blood on his wrists. He cringes, the sight of blood making him feel nauseous, but he hesitantly unlocks the cell door. For the first time, him and Han are <em> close— </em>Luke starts to notice things he hadn't before. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes aren’t dark up close. They’re hazel, faintly, but it’s there; they’re <em> pretty. </em>His nose is strong, jawline sharp—he has stubble growing along his face, and it makes Luke smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha smiling about, kid?” Han asks, amused. “Even more handsome up close, I know.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke shakes his head, hoping his blush isn’t noticeable. It fails, because Han is <em> absolutely </em> smiling at him—in an <em> I know </em>way. He fumbles with the keys and unchains him. Han immediately groans and goes to gently rub at his wrists; Luke frowns at the sight of them. </p><p> </p><p>He wishes he could help. He makes a note to bring rags next time, just to help him for a <em> second.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re not that bad up close.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke rolls his eyes. “Can you be anymore annoying?” Luke asks, despite admiring the way Han speaks to him. It makes him feel wanted, a feeling he’s never felt. “I brought you a muffin,” he hands the muffin to him, their hands brushing. </p><p> </p><p>The contact makes him <em> flare. </em>It feels so good—Luke wants more; he doesn’t know if he wants it because it’s Han, or because he’s never experienced it. </p><p> </p><p>Both, probably. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Luke smiles. He enjoys watching Han use his hands. He thinks it’s weird to admire him, even up close, but he makes sure to keep his distance so he’s not completely in his space. </p><p> </p><p>He’s been alone for days, but they’re not <em> that </em>close. Luke admires him, and wants to know him, but they aren’t like that. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a smuggler,” Han unexpectedly speaks. </p><p> </p><p>Luke looks at him, confused. “A smuggler?” </p><p> </p><p>Han nods, looking displeased with himself. “Yeah,” he chews, “I smuggle… drugs in that ol’ plane of mine,” he sounds ashamed, but Luke doesn’t understand why. “Her name’s the Millennium Falcon.” </p><p> </p><p><em> That’s </em>where he seems proud of himself. </p><p> </p><p>Luke laughs. Han smirks at him; his smirk is even <em> more </em>charming up close, crushing Luke’s insides like he’s a teenage girl. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Her </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> her. </em>She’s been with me through everything, she was all I got ‘til I met Chewie. Now it seems like I got nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke shakes his head. “You have me,” he says, shrugging. Han stops chewing and looks up at him, frowning—Luke thinks he says something wrong, but eventually Han cracks a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Not a smirk. A <em> smile. </em>It’s something. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you that I smuggle drugs and you still flirt with me, huh? You really <em> have </em>been trapped on this shithole your whole life.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hey </em> ,” Luke warns, “this island might feel old to me, but it’s not a <em> shithole </em>, it’s my home.” </p><p> </p><p>Han feels guilty for a moment. “You know I didn’t mean it like that, kid,” he says, finishing his food. His wrists hurt, Luke can tell, and he wishes he could <em> save him </em>so bad. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. Don’t take it to heart,” Luke teases him. He all of a sudden wants to reach out, touch Han, hug him, comfort him. “Can I hug you?” </p><p> </p><p>Han blinks at him. “<em> Hug </em>me? You fucking kidding me?” He laughs, leaning his head against the concrete wall. “Fucking Christ. Come here, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>And Luke does. He’s never done anything so fast, so eager—he falls into Han’s arms, not even considering his wounds. He quickly pulls back, “Han, I’m so—“ He’s interrupted by Han pulling him back in. </p><p> </p><p>Luke wraps his arms around his figure. He’s built, Luke can feel it now; he feels so safe here, right there in Han’s arms. “I’m so sorry this is happening,” he says, muffled by the fabric of Han’s bloodied, dirt riddled shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Han shakes his head. “Not your fault, Luke.” He’s holding Luke like he’ll peel away any moment, he’ll disappear, never come back again. And Luke can <em> promise him </em>that he’s never. They hold each other for so long Luke forgets time. </p><p> </p><p>He forgets they’re in his cold basement. He forgets his father is torturing him. He forgets that he was just chained, wrists bloodied and raw. </p><p> </p><p>God. Luke’s eyes swell up with tears, so he pulls back, afraid that the comfort will completely destroy him. </p><p> </p><p>“Han—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Go to bed, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke nods. “Okay, <em> okay </em> …” He wishes he could stay. “I don’t wanna chain you up again, I… I <em> can’t </em>, Han.”</p><p> </p><p>Han shakes his head. “No worries. Do it, but can you loosen the grip, a bit?” He smirks, and Luke chokes out a sob, laughing. “Oh, kid…” </p><p> </p><p>Luke wants to hug him again. He doesn’t. He instead lets his tears fall as he reaches up, knees shaking, chaining Han again. He makes sure the chains aren’t as tight as before, but tight enough so his father doesn’t suspect anything. </p><p> </p><p>Luke wants to speak more, and realizes that he doesn’t ever remember to ask Han about his plane, about <em> anything. </em> They talk about nothing—they talk and talk, and each moment they spend together, Luke feels his heart swell up at even the <em> sight </em>of Han. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to save him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good man, Han. Despite what you think,” Luke whispers. He doesn’t think about kissing him, not at <em> all, </em>because how inappropriate would that be? “You’re a good man.” </p><p> </p><p>“You make me wonder it, kid,” Han smiles sadly at him. “You really do. Goodnight, Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke presses a chaste kiss to Han’s cheek. For safety. For comfort. </p><p> </p><p>“You were the first person I’ve ever hugged that wasn’t my family,” Luke admits, feeling sort of small afterwards. “It’s dumb, isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>“A little,” Han says, but shakes his head, “it’s not. I know how you feel. I’m happy to be your first hug.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke laughs. “Thank you. Goodnight, Han.” </p><p> </p><p>“Night, Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>Luke is able to find the window from the basement in the garden. </p><p> </p><p>He hasn’t been back there in ages, in years, possibly. He never noticed how neatly kept it is. He assumed everyone gave up years ago, but his mother seems to keep it going. </p><p> </p><p>It makes Luke smile. Hopeful. </p><p> </p><p>The flowers are so beautiful. Pansies, Luke recognizes. He’s not entirely sure where they get all of these resources, now—it keeps him wondering, but he continues to search for <em> something.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He finds it and smiles, rushing over, careful to not step on anything. He peaks into the window—right before he’s able to knock, he pauses, freezing, stomach tightening as he sees his father with Han. </p><p> </p><p>Except, he’s outside the cell. He looks remotely calm. He’s speaking to him in a tone that looks completely off what he assumed. </p><p> </p><p>Luke stares, careful not to be caught. </p><p> </p><p>Then, after a while, Anakin sighs. He pinches the bridge of his nose, muttering something to Han and then goes. </p><p> </p><p>Luke <em> wishes </em>he knew. He waits for an extra five minutes in case Anakin comes back, but when he doesn’t, he excitedly knocks on the window. </p><p> </p><p>He sees Han jump, startled, and cranes his neck in an uncomfortable position to look out the window. He squints; Luke is able to see him perfectly, so clear. He’s smiling so wide as he waves at him. </p><p> </p><p>Han laughs at him, trying his best to wave back. He shakes his hands in the cuffs, the best he can, and Luke <em> absolutely </em>takes it. </p><p> </p><p>He blows Han a kiss. Han takes his hands and makes a catching notion. </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles, realizing that he <em> might </em>be gone. </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>It takes him days but Luke <em> finally </em>finds out where Chewie is being kept. </p><p> </p><p>It took a lot of pestering Yoda. He wouldn’t give it up because he gave up Han, but he <em> needs </em>to know if he’s okay. For Han. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to give him good news for once. </p><p> </p><p>He’s being held in an abandoned shack that’s a far distance away. He wishes it could be <em> any </em>closer, but he goes anyway. </p><p> </p><p>This time, there’s someone here. </p><p> </p><p>It’s Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Luke laughs, holding his head in his hands. <em> Why </em> would his father <em> ever </em> think of Ben for a job like this? Luke loves his uncle, and he’s trustworthy, but he’s absolutely <em> soft. </em></p><p> </p><p>Luke approaches his uncle. </p><p> </p><p>Ben looks up, ready to snap, but his features relax once he realizes that it’s Luke. </p><p> </p><p>“Your father will kill me when he finds out, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> If </em> he finds out.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben sighs, pinching his nose, just like his father had just done previously. Luke <em> needs </em>to do this—he wants to speak to Chewie, but also needs to reassure Han that his friend is okay. </p><p> </p><p>He means a lot to him, so he’s going to make sure that Han knows. </p><p> </p><p>“Just <em> go. </em>Twenty minutes, any more and I’m coming in.” </p><p> </p><p>He says it as a threat, but they both know it’s not, and won’t ever be. “Okay, Uncle Ben,” he starts to go, then pauses. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles and heads in. </p><p> </p><p>It’s <em> cold. </em> Almost as cold as the basement, but not just. Luke then feels guilty because he’s been giving Han <em> food, </em>comfort, and nothing for Chewie. </p><p> </p><p>He feels bad. </p><p> </p><p>A voice calls out. “Who are you?” It’s an accent, almost so thick that Luke can barely understand. Han was right. </p><p> </p><p>He’s met with a man; one of the tallest men he’s ever seen. He’s <em> big, </em>but skinny, and has incredibly long hair. </p><p> </p><p><em> This </em>is the type of person Luke has imagined Han to be friends with. They fit together so well, somehow—Luke realizes he’s thinking too much, so he clears his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Luke, Luke Skywalker,” he introduces himself. “Um—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Anakin’s son, then?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke pauses. “How would you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>Chewie hums. “I know a lot of things.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh, <em> great. </em>Another Han, huh? </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Um—I’ve been—you know Han,” he says, then frowns at himself, “of course you know Han, sorry—“ Chewie chuckles, “I’ve been talking with him. He mentioned you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And tell him that you’re okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is Han okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke nods. “Yeah. Besides the… being captured thing, I think he’s doing okay.” Chewie laughs again, nodding. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell him I said he’s a dumbass for getting us into this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Into what?” </p><p> </p><p>“I told him to <em> not </em>fly North, because planes disappear near here all of the time.” </p><p> </p><p>Near north. They’re near North! They’re somewhere. They exist, and there’s a <em> world </em>out there. </p><p> </p><p>But planes <em> disappear?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys often smuggle men who crash here?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. You guys are the first, congrats,” Luke mumbles. He sits on a chair that’s close to Chewie’s cell. “We’ve never had <em> any </em>planes crash here. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess they drown.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke frowns. “<em> Drown </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, look. I’m sure you’re wonderful company but I would like to just… be alone, yeah?” He asks, and Luke doesn’t protest. He nods. “Tell Han that.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke chuckles. “Okay. Okay, sure. Have a good… er, <em> goodnight </em>?” Luke offers, and Chewie nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Night.” </p><p> </p><p>When Luke leaves, less than twenty minutes later, Ben is still outside, observing the nature. Luke does, too. </p><p> </p><p>It’s pretty today. Not as hot as it’s been lately—there’s a slight breeze, the ocean wind flowing throughout the island. There’s so much comfort and peace that this island offers, yet Luke wants to <em> leave. </em>How selfish could he get?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Luke says. </p><p> </p><p>Ben nods. “Be careful.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I will be.” </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>“I talked to Chewie.” </p><p> </p><p>Han’s eyes widen. “You did? How? Where is he?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles at his tone. He obviously cares about his friend, and Luke admires him dramatically for that. He’s a good man, he’ll repeat to himself forever. </p><p> </p><p>He’s close to him, now, gripping his arms in a feather light touch, tight enough to take ahold of his wrists. He cleans them gently, being careful not to hurt him. He winces when Han does. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s held up in an abandoned cottage a few miles from here,” he swipes the warm rag against his skin, getting rid of dried up blood, dirt, anything he can to make him feel clean, “he’s just like you, you know? And he told me to call you a dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Han scuffs and laughs. “I’m not even half as bad as that fur ball is.” </p><p> </p><p>Like smiles, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“You two seem to make a nice team. It’s a shame that you crashed here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I met you, kid. That has to count for something.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke playfully rolls his eyes. He’s not able to control his blush anymore, and Han seems pleased with himself every time he flirts. </p><p> </p><p>“He said that… planes disappear here.” </p><p> </p><p>Han’s hands grow tense. “Did he now?” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Talking… nonsense, probably. Don’t worry about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me not to worry about it, Han.” </p><p> </p><p>Han sighs. “This island you’re living on, kid? Never showed up on my radar. Or the map, any map, for that matter. It doesn’t <em> exist </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke stops. He lowers his hands away from Han’s. “Luke, kid—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t <em> exist?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m not for sure, but—it doesn’t look good.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke nods. He understands. He doesn’t <em> understand </em>, but this isn’t Han’s fault, and he’s bleeding, so he continues to hold his wrists. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s it like, the outside world?” </p><p> </p><p>Han shrugs. “Dangerous. Nice, sometimes. There’s a lot of shit you’d enjoy, I think,” Han cracks a smile, “there’s so much you’re missing, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>“I bet,” Luke smiles. “I’d love for you to show me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me, huh?” Han moves his wrists away from the cloth, reaching up to carefully push the strands of hair falling into Luke’s eyes. Luke closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingertips burning against his skin—physical contact is so <em> beautiful, </em>he wishes he was able to experience that before. “I’ll make it happen.” </p><p> </p><p>As he’s still cleaning and they’re teasing, <em> flirting, </em> there’s the sound of the basement door opening and in that split second, Luke feels his heart <em> collapse </em> down to his stomach. “ <em> Shit! </em>” He swears, collecting the rags, muttering a quick apology to Han, who shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to chain him, but he <em> can’t </em> —he’s shaking. Shaking so furiously he’s almost crying; Han has to calm him, places his hands on top of his. “ <em> Luke.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Han, I ca—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Luke?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke freezes. At the sound of <em> that </em> voice, he lets his shoulders sag. They hurt <em> so bad </em>, he realizes, but turns, the last person he expected to see being Leia. </p><p> </p><p>She looks past Luke to Han. She raises her eyebrows, noticing how close they are. Luke clears his throat and pushes himself back. </p><p> </p><p>“Leia, what are you <em> doing </em>here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Han says, voice laced with sarcasm and Luke <em> has </em> to sigh, “it’s the kid’s sister, huh? I’ve heard <em> so </em>much,” says Han to Leia. Leia raises one eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>Completely unimpressed. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> This </em> is who you’ve been sneaking to see?” She asks, voice <em> bored. </em> Luke is sort of grateful—to say that he was potentially jealous at the idea of them two <em> hitting it off </em>is embarrassing, but it’s true. </p><p> </p><p>“Why the hostile tone, princess?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke moves then. He starts to stand, his knees weak and wobbly. “What are you doing here, Leia?” </p><p> </p><p>“Father is coming soon, I heard. Uncle Ben told me to warn you. To come up.” </p><p> </p><p>Han directs his attention away from Leia to Luke. Luke looks back at him, wanting to say <em> fuck it </em> and help him escape, but he can’t. He strains his knees again, chaining Han back up, but not without an apology. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispers, so close to Han’s face, but his attention is directed on the floor. “I wish I could help you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, kid,” he says back. Luke wants to kiss him. “You know I don’t have the hots for your sister, yeah?” He says it like they're <em> dating, </em>or something. </p><p> </p><p>Luke nods. “I know.” </p><p> </p><p>That’s all he says. Han notices how stressed he is, “You’re doing good, kid. <em> Relax </em> ,” he tells him, his voice so <em> soft </em>and it calms Luke’s nerves just a little bit. Luke nods back at him. </p><p> </p><p>He’s not able to stop the tears prickling in his eyes. He’s not strong enough for that—not strong enough for anything, essentially, he notices. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Han. I’ll be here tomorrow I hope.” </p><p> </p><p>Leia is waiting by the stairs. When Luke locks the cell, him and Han stare, just for a split second. Han smiles—not smirks, <em> smiles.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Luke can’t help but crack a grin back. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s <em> something </em>, isn’t he?” Leia blows out a breath of air as they’re climbing up the stairs. “How do you deal with that?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke shrugs, “he’s not half bad,” he admits. The reach the top and he wishes so badly that he could stay. Han is alone, once again, and it feels like Luke’s fault. “I… have to talk to father about this.” </p><p> </p><p>Leia looks at him like he’s grown another head. “About <em> Han? </em> No offense, Luke, but, he’s not worth getting your <em> head </em>—“ </p><p> </p><p>“About this island.” </p><p> </p><p>Leia frowns. “What <em> about </em>this island?” </p><p> </p><p>Quickly leaving Leia, touching her shoulder comfortably and hearing her shout for him, he goes to put back his father’s keys before he hears the entrance. He’s shaking, thinking <em> too </em> much—thinking too much of Han, of his father, this <em> place.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He comes back down in a few minutes, Leia waiting at the table for him. “It’s not here, is it?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke stops where he’s walking from. Pauses. </p><p> </p><p>Nods. “Yeah. Chewie, another man they have told me that planes disappear here,” he mumbles, still not able to believe it. “Then… Han told me Tatooine wasn’t even on their <em> radar. </em> It didn’t exist, Leia,” he whispers the last sentence in horror. He wishes that none of this happened, wished Luke and Han could live in a real world <em> together. </em>Everyone here, also. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Leia breathes, not able to believe him. Luke understands. “We don’t <em> exist </em>?” She asks, her voice trembling, and Luke never even considered that possibility. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> No </em> ,” Luke rushes to say, grabbing ahold of his sister’s hand. He rubs circles into her palm with his thumb. “No. We exist. We <em> have </em> to. Han came from—he came from <em> somewhere. </em>He exists.” </p><p> </p><p>Han does exist. Han makes Luke feel ways he’s never felt before; he never knew such things <em> could </em>be felt. </p><p> </p><p>He watches couples, watches married couples, like his parents, and <em> wonders </em>what that felt like. Wonders what having someone could do to you. Luke assumes this could be it, couldn’t it?</p><p> </p><p><em> Five days and you’re already falling for me, aren’t ya’, kid? </em> Han would tease him. Luke would laugh, would blush, not being able to protest because <em> what </em>if he’s right? Luke shakes the thought away. </p><p> </p><p>As Leia is about to speak, the heavy footing of boots and a jangle of keys start to come closer. Leia’s hand is shaking. Luke can feel himself tense, also. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin stops dead in the hall when he sees the twins. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, kids,” he says, voice strong, “aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke stands. “I want—we—“ he turns to gesture to Leia, “would like to talk to you, father,” Luke pleads. Anakin looks like he’s about to deny, eyes flickering to the basement, keys tightly held in his hands, but he sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Make it quick, it’s bedtime,” he says to them like they’re children again. Luke misses those times; times where he hadn’t needed to worry about all of this chaos. </p><p> </p><p>Luke stammers. “Um… we—I… father,” Luke finally finds his wording, “there's a world beyond this, isn’t there?” </p><p> </p><p>At his words, Anakin <em> freezes. </em>Tenses. Luke is afraid of what he’s thinking, what he wants to do. Instead of doing what Luke assumes, his shoulders sag. Behind him, Leia is chewing on her nails, shaking, wishing for someone to comfort her. </p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t—“ Anakin starts, dropping himself. “Not here. We shall talk in the morning,” he sounds sincere. “Go to bed.” </p><p> </p><p>And they do. Luke nods understandably, going to help his sister. She gracefully accepts his embrace—she sobs into his arms; Luke hasn’t ever experienced this before. Leia isn’t normally expressive of her feelings, at least not like <em> this.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He lets her cry. Takes her hand, leads her into her bedroom, staying there for an extra few minutes before she’s calm. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>He smiles. “It’s nothing, really,” he shakes his head. “Do you think father will really explain?” </p><p> </p><p>She hums. “I don’t know. I never know what to expect out of him.” </p><p> </p><p>She’s right. Luke feels the same. He nods, kissing her on her forehead, then goes to his own bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>He lies awake for hours. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking about Han, his father, Tatooine, everything he can possibly think of. Everything feels so foreign to him now; does this place <em> really </em>feel like home, knowing there’s thousands, maybe, of possibilities out there? He’s not sure. </p><p> </p><p>He falls asleep at four in the morning, catching three hours of sleep. </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Master Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke grumbles. “Hi, Threepio.” </p><p> </p><p>Threepio is their assistant. Well, his <em> father’s </em> assistant. He’s overly cheerful and annoying in the morning for a <em> droid. </em>He’s the best they have now since all of their technology has seemed to fail them the last three years. </p><p> </p><p>Luke wonders why as he pokes at his cereal. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Luke,” Leia says, sounding small. She looks so tired, and Luke feels for her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have you heard from father yet?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he sighs, “I haven’t seen him, either. He’s usually around at this time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Master Luke,” Threepio interjects, “Anakin is downstairs, the last time I saw him.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke jumps up from the table, rushing outside to the garden to the window where he’s able to at least <em> see.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He looks through the window, careful to not make himself visible. He sees his father and Han—this time, Anakin is in the cell, crouched down. Luke can’t see either of their faces but feels his stomach drop at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please be okay.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He watches. Nothing seems to happen. There’s faint voices that Luke can’t decipher which is okay, he assumes, since they’re not yelling. Han doesn’t seem like the <em> yelling </em>type—probably the arguing, he smiles to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin rises, Luke backs away. </p><p> </p><p>There’s something… there. Fury? Anger? </p><p> </p><p>He knows Han is in trouble. He races back into the house so Anakin doesn’t suspect much—he makes it practically on time; Anakin is just unlocking the door as Luke sits back down, blowing out a breath of relief. </p><p> </p><p>Leia leans to him. “Where’d you <em> go? </em>” she questions, eyes full of wonder. </p><p> </p><p>“To check something,” he thinks of something for a moment, “can you do me a favor later on today after your duties?” </p><p> </p><p>Leia slowly nods. “Okay… that solely depends on <em> what </em>you want me to do.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles, and his father emerges from the basement, locking the door behind him. He sees the twins, stopping dead, then goes ahead. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know the old abandoned cottage that father goes to sometimes to repair Threepio?” He asks, and Leia nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the one past Yoda?” </p><p> </p><p>“That. I want you to go there today—or whenever, just <em> soon. </em>Uncle Ben normally guards the door, but just let him know that I sent you.” </p><p> </p><p>She frowns. “What for?” </p><p> </p><p>“Han’s co-pilot is being held there. I just want to make sure he’s okay, and I’m sure father is suspicious of me already,” Luke’s eyes trail to the spot Anakin once stood, “and not of you. I just—talk to him a little? I’m sure he misses company.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I can do that.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke loves his sister. </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>Anakin pulls him aside while he’s working. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, father,” he greets him, head spinning from the heat. Anakin hums at him. </p><p> </p><p>“We may speak. Not here. In my office, when you’re done planting.” He nods to the plants, and Luke eagerly nods, wanting <em> so badly </em>to know. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, father.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin continues walking on. Luke waits until he’s gone and then rushes immediately to the window that leads to Han. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to find a way to open it. He pushes it, kicks it a few times, which catches Han’s attention. To see his squinted eyes, his lips twitch at the sight of Luke makes him smile back. He waves happily, cursing and trying to get it <em> open. </em>“Fuck!” He sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Him and Han lock eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Luke’s face is flushed from the sun. He’s starting to tan, just slightly from the summer heat—his pupils are blown wide; he teases Han with a heart symbol he signs. </p><p> </p><p>He can <em> almost </em>hear Han laughing. He nods his head, as to reciprocate the gesture. It makes Luke smile. </p><p> </p><p>He points at himself, then Han, “<em> I’ll be there soon </em>.” He tries to say to him—Han nods, giving him a thumbs up with a chained hand. </p><p> </p><p>It’s good enough. </p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, after cleaning himself up, he meets his father in his office. </p><p> </p><p>He’s nervous. His heart is beating <em> so loud </em>in his ears. His hands are shaking against his gut, where he keeps them rested, trying to appear sophisticated and proper for his father. </p><p> </p><p>His father perks up at the sight of him. “My son,” he throws aside whatever he had on his desk, “sit.” Luke sits, hoping he appears <em> way </em>calmer than he actually is. </p><p> </p><p>“Father, I…” he’s not sure where to start. “That man that I saw you hurling off that one morning, where’d he come from?” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin looks at his son. Observes him. Luke feels small under his father’s gaze; he can’t figure out what he’s thinking. He wishes so badly that he could. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re old enough now to understand, Luke. He came from somewhere we felt was <em> impossible </em>to come from,” he says. Luke wishes everyone wasn’t so confusing. “This island has a magnetic field that suggests it wouldn’t exist to satellites, radars, and other things—are you following?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke nods. He’s confused, but he’s following. </p><p> </p><p>“Our island <em> exists, </em>but it exists at the extent that it moves. It moves without us knowing, unless we check our communication systems.” </p><p> </p><p>“Communication systems?” </p><p> </p><p>“We have communication with the outside world, son. Have you ever wondered where <em> all </em>of our resources have come from?” </p><p> </p><p>And, <em> yes. </em>That’s been a highlight in his mind for weeks now. He doesn’t know how to respond, he’s too shocked, too… he doesn’t even know. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would you—you <em> kept </em>this from us,” he says quietly. He’s not being unkind to his father, nor harsh, but it’s too much to accept at the moment. “For all our lives?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s to <em> protect </em> you, Luke,” Anakin says back. He doesn’t seem to be angry; he’s apologetic, but he doesn’t apologize. That’s how he works. “To protect both you and Leia— <em> everyone. </em>I do this so you’re not exposed to the dangers of the outside world.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay… what’s so dangerous, then, father?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s bad men, bad people. You’re safe because you’re <em> here </em>. You don’t want to be out there.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke blinks. “What if I don’t?” He leans forward. Anakin didn’t expect those words, and blinks furiously, brows furrowing. </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> don’t. </em>End of discussion. Leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Father—“</p><p> </p><p>“Luke, <em> leave </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke angrily leaves the chair. He stomps out, blood boiling—he wants to <em> scream, </em> cry; so he does just that. He goes to the deepest pit in the woods, closer to Chewie, and <em> yells.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He yells into the silence. Into the morning light. Into this island, this island he <em> longs </em>to find an exit from. He can’t bear it anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He eventually calms down. He lays against a tree trunk, his eyes closed, mind wandering. </p><p> </p><p>He imagines another world. </p><p> </p><p>Something completely out of the blue. They’re ruling the galaxy: him, Han and Leia. They’re traveling a galaxy full of planets he’s unfamiliar with. Tatooine is his home there too. It’s a sandy, isolated island full of degenerate sand aliens—<em> god, </em>Luke feels pathetic. He’s imagining him and Han on his plane—it’s a ship now; a ship that Han has worked for his whole life. He’s imagining them lying in the cockpit, Han’s fingers threading through Luke’s hair. He’s whispering sweet nothings in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How long do we have to be here?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Han hums. “Be where, kid?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Luke shrugs, moving away from Han’s chest, so close to him that he could kiss him in seconds, but doesn’t. “Not alone. On Tatooine.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s interrupted by a crunch. Luke immediately jumps, ready to defend himself—for <em> some </em>reason—but it’s just Leia. </p><p> </p><p>She laughs. “Trying to kill me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… I’m on edge today.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can <em> tell </em>,” she takes a seat next to him, “how was the talk with father?” She’s anxious to know. She’s bobbing her knee up and down, chewing on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Should he tell her? Why <em> wouldn’t </em>he? </p><p> </p><p>“He said… it’s complicated,” he sighs, closing his eyes, smiling slightly when Leia places her hand on his shoulder. “We exist. We just… don’t exist to anyone else. But then we <em> do? </em>We have communication with the outside world!” He exclaims. “Yeah!” He says when she furrows her brows, unable to speak in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“What? How?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke shrugs. “I don’t know, that’s the thing. We’re living on a big fucking… electromagnetic field, apparently.” </p><p> </p><p>“Slow your <em> roll, </em> what?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I know the same as you do.” </p><p> </p><p>Leia blows her breath. “Woah. When I said that I thought there was <em> something </em>out there, I didn’t expect this.” She’s just as surprised as Luke. “Have you talked to Han?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not much, no. Chewie?” </p><p> </p><p>She nods. “An hour or so ago,” she explains, “he’s worse than your prince, I think. Not as flirty, thank the heavens.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke laughs. “Yeah, he tends to do that a lot. So, Chewie’s good?” </p><p> </p><p>“As good as a man who’s being chained in a cell could be, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” </p><p> </p><p>After moments of comfortable, long silence: “Do you like him?” The question comes out of nowhere and Luke was <em> not </em>expecting it. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah. He does. He likes Han more than he can admit. He thinks about him constantly—more than just a prisoner; he thinks of him as something completely and entirely different. </p><p> </p><p>“I think so. Maybe.” </p><p> </p><p>Leia knew the answer. “That’s sweet. Well, besides the whole prisoner thing, I suppose,” she teases, earning a laugh out of Luke. “I’m sorry, bubba,” she says sympathetically, rubbing his shoulder comfortably. “I wish it was different for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. Me too.” </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>For the next few days, Luke keeps his distance away from his father. He doesn’t want him to suspect anything. </p><p> </p><p>He sees Han once. </p><p> </p><p>It goes like <em> this </em>:</p><p> </p><p>“I want to fix your plane.” </p><p> </p><p>From where he’s sitting, Han looks up at him, smiling at the sight of Luke. “Hey, kid,” he grumbles, “missed ya.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke unlocks the cell. “Did you hear me?” </p><p> </p><p>“I heard ya. Decided to ignore it.” </p><p> </p><p>He stops unlocking his chains for a second. “What? Why?” </p><p> </p><p>Han makes a face when he stops. So, Luke continues. “How the hell are <em> you </em>gonna fix my plane, junior, when you’ve never touched one in your life?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke nods, “I thought about that,” he says, squinting at Han when he amusingly smiles, mumbling a “<em> yeah?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Han, I have. I can… learn. I’ll learn in the next week. Has my father said <em> anything </em>about what he wants to do with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“He wants to ship me back, threatens me to never speak of this place to anyone. Forget it ever existed.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke pales. “Han—“ </p><p> </p><p>“I’d never forget you, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>He relaxes slightly. “If I fix your plane, you can lead us out of here. Me, Chewie, Leia, even! If you want, I know she’s a pain, but—“</p><p> </p><p>Han interrupts him by cupping his face. His hands feel so warm—it’s a feeling Luke’s never felt; it’s exhilarating, so much better than he imagines. “Kid. Your imagination runs a little too far sometimes, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke sadly looks at him. “How?” </p><p> </p><p>“How in the <em> hell </em>would I get you out of here if I have no idea where I’m going?” </p><p> </p><p>“Let me fix it,” he whispers, eyes flickering down to Han’s lips, “please.” Han gives him this look—this <em> fuck, kid, what are you doing to me? </em>look. Han admits defeat so easily, nodding, his thumb stroking the skin under Luke’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“So beautiful, you know?” His voice is barely above a whisper. If the basement wasn’t so vacant, Luke wouldn't have been able to hear the words come from his mouth. “You don’t deserve to be here. Deserve something beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tatooine <em> is </em> beautiful,” he smiles, “I know where you’re coming from.” He nods. He does. There has to be so much out there; there <em> has </em>to be Luke’s place. The place he wants to settle down in. “Leia—she thinks that I like you.” </p><p> </p><p>Han smiles, eyes widening in amusement, scuffing. “Oh, does she?” He asks. His voice is clearer than Luke’s heard it in days—he assumes his father is taking it easy on him. “Is she correct?” He’s cocky, Luke wanting to kiss that smirk <em> right </em>off his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Luke shrugs nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that so?” </p><p> </p><p>Han is smiling so beautifully at him, so contagious that Luke can’t help but grin back at him. “Maybe…” he mumbles, “how about you?” </p><p> </p><p>Han shrugs <em> just </em> as nonchalantly back. He moves his hands down Luke’s cheeks, to his neck— <em> oh man </em>—down to his shoulders, softly rubbing circles into them. It feels so nice. </p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” he says, and Luke whispers an <em> “ah?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Han can’t help himself. Luke understands, so he meets him halfway. Their lips ghost over each other for a few seconds; Luke realizes what he’s <em> doing. </em> He’s about to kiss a prisoner that his father is holding hostage, about to kiss a man so beautiful that Luke cannot physically commonly function. He’s so handsome—one of the most handsome men he’s <em> ever </em> laid his eyes upon, and he’s about to <em> kiss Luke?  </em></p><p> </p><p>It seems quite literally impossible. </p><p> </p><p>Until it isn’t. Until Han breaks the distance, their eyes fluttering shut, the tickle of Han’s lips over his—then: they’re <em> together. </em> They’re attached, Han’s right hand sliding down Luke’s torso, grabbing ahold of his waist. Luke hums on his lips—it’s so <em> nice, </em> something Luke has been dreaming about feeling <em> forever.  </em></p><p> </p><p>When Han pulls away, Luke can’t help the grin that appears on his lips. For the first time, he sees Han’s cheeks flushed, as if <em> he’s </em>the one who’s being flirted with. </p><p> </p><p>Luke likes him <em> so </em>much. Wants nothing but good things for him. He’s so sure to make that happen; “I’m going to protect you, Han,” Luke whispers, nodding against Han’s lips, eagerly pressing them together again. </p><p> </p><p>Han smells <em> nice. </em>Nice for someone who hasn’t been outside for almost two weeks. His hair is greasy, but Luke makes sure to push the strands from his eyes, pushing his hair back. Somehow, despite all of that, Luke finds him so exhilarating. He’s so beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” whispers Luke in between small, wet kisses that make his toes <em> curl </em>, “so beautiful, you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>Han hums. “I might know a thing or two.” </p><p> </p><p>He laughs, nodding, still so <em> close.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You should.” </p><p> </p><p>Their moment is interrupted by a knock on the window. A very <em> loud </em>knock. Luke gasps, still holding onto Han’s face, but rolls his eyes when he sees it’s Leia. </p><p> </p><p>She has the <em> biggest </em>shit-eating grin on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“What!” Luke yells. He hopes that she hears him. </p><p> </p><p>She gestures behind her. <em> Coming </em>is all he can read from her lips, and he curses, not wanting to break apart from Han’s grip. He does, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Mumbling apologizes like he always does when he’s chaining him up. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop apologizing, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke nods. “Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Han rolls his eyes at him. </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>Han’s plane is in the same exact spot they left it. Luke isn’t sure if his father even <em> attempted </em>to move the plane, nor destroy it. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at it himself. He wishes he knew so much more—wonders if <em> anyone </em>at all would know how to repair a plane. He’s not even sure how damaged it is. </p><p> </p><p><em> Does </em>it work? </p><p> </p><p>He finds Uncle Ben that morning. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Uncle Ben.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben looks up from his relaxation. He squints one eye open, “Hello there,” he says, letting out a stifled groan as he sits up. “Are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah!” Luke shuffles his feet in the dirt, fingers fumbling with the cloth wrapped around his torso. “Um… do you, or know anyone who would know how to fix a plane?” He asks, trying to sound as innocent as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Ben narrows his eyes. “Is this because of a <em> specific </em>someone?” He lowers his voice. Luke clears his throat, stomach knotting. </p><p> </p><p>“No… um… not, specifically? I just—my father told me everything.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s sort of exaggerating, and Ben can tell. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything, hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke sighs. “That man they’re keeping in our basement? He deserves to <em> leave. </em> So does the man in the cottage! Ben, why would he even <em> want </em>to do—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Your father does not want to do it, Luke,” he sighs. He can sense the frustration in the way he furrows his brows, forehead creasing. “He has no choice.” </p><p> </p><p>“No choice to <em> torture </em> Han? That sounds like a—“ </p><p> </p><p>“I had a talk with him. He’s been… tamer. He understands that his actions are wrong, Luke. He’s trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to send him away! Make him <em> forget </em>everything—“ </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the right choice.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke groans in frustration. “<em> Please. </em>Do you know how to repair a plane? I… I looked at it earlier, it looks stable enough. It just has a few faulty wiring issues.” He’s so desperate. Even if Luke doesn’t get out of here, he wants Han to, but not in the condition his father will send him off in. </p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn’t speak for a while. Luke doesn’t pressure him or talk more, he lets Ben figure out his own thoughts. Maybe where his own loyalty lies; but he’s already <em> let </em>Luke by several times. </p><p> </p><p>Is Luke selfish for this? </p><p> </p><p>He just… wants the best. Wants to leave this rock. And he hasn’t planned this out; how will he tell his mother? Father? Would he leave without their knowledge? <em> Leia? </em>He realizes then that he’s stuck. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t just up and leave. This is his home. </p><p> </p><p>He blinks away the tears. He’ll fix the plane for Han. His father won’t <em> have </em> to threaten him. Han could escape, Luke on his mind, Luke, who <em> helped </em>him. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Okay. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me have a look. Not now, though.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke eagerly nods. “Thank you <em> so much, </em>Uncle Ben. Seriously, I owe you one—well, I owe you several, don’t I?” </p><p> </p><p>He amusingly hums, “you may take my duties.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke laughs, nodding. “Okay. That sounds like a deal.” </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>Luke wonders how much longer Anakin is holding Han and Chewie for. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how much time they have left. He sneaks out at night, assisting Ben in fixing the small casualties wrong with the plane. </p><p> </p><p>Before he goes, he taps on the window, and makes a heart sign. That’s their <em> thing </em>now, Luke assumes. He knows Han can’t do it back, but his sincere smile makes up for it. </p><p> </p><p>He waves and then goes. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s out of breath, “it’s 10:03, Ben.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> uncle,” </em> he teases, “hard work starts on time. Are you ready to actually <em> learn, </em>instead of handing me tools?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke has always dreamt of this moment. </p><p> </p><p>He nods. “Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>And Ben <em> helps. </em>Helps so clearly; he never noticed how thorough of a teacher he was. He explains certain things in ways Luke can immediately understand. </p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing major wrong. The plane can fly several miles before it could, possibly, crash and burn. Luke doesn’t <em> want </em> that. He wants it to work perfectly for Han, because he needs to leave. He needs to go smoothly. He needs to <em> survive.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Did you catch that?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke shakes out of his thoughts. He nods. He did… he just—he’s <em> distracted. </em>“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben nods understandingly. “I must go, your father is waiting for me. I shall lead him away, but not for long. Work quickly.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben leaves in seconds. Luke is left, alone. </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>He spends a few days. He’s left on his own, so he’s not <em> entirely </em>sure what he’s doing. </p><p> </p><p>There seems to be a mess-up, which causes the plane to quite literally <em> almost </em> shock Luke to death, and he has to silently curse. His hands are on <em> fire </em>. He stomps his foot into the ground, it being the only frustration he’s able to express. </p><p> </p><p>He continues, though. His hand is burning and everything in his body feels rough; he’s at the point where he’s about to <em> completely </em>shut down from stress. </p><p> </p><p>It’s happened before. </p><p> </p><p>But he keeps moving, because Han has to safely get out of here. Escape this rock because Luke can’t. </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>Luke doesn’t tell Han yet. </p><p> </p><p>He <em> wants </em> to. More than anything. But the second he walks into the basement and the cell is <em> empty, </em>he can’t function. Can’t process. </p><p> </p><p>His blood boils. His arms start to shake, his whole body feels like it’s going to erupt—if he doesn’t get rest he could be stuck in bed for days. But he continues on, rushes out of the basement, keys <em> clink, clank </em>on the loud, cold rusty floor. He paces and paces around trying to find his father. </p><p> </p><p>He’s outside. Sitting on a step. Head in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is he, father?” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin doesn’t respond. Luke <em> knows </em> he knows. How? He doesn’t know. Absolutely not Leia, not Ben. <em> Han? </em>No. </p><p> </p><p>It can’t be. </p><p> </p><p>“Father!” </p><p> </p><p>“He was trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>“He was—<em> was </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Anakin stands. “You may see him for one last time, if you like,” he says rather calmly. Luke’s body is on fire. If he was twelve again, he’d be crying. He would be crying to his father, telling him that he hurt himself, but now? He feels like he doesn’t know him. “He’s with Chewie. I’m sure you know where that is, don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>He sounds tired. Luke almost feels bad. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you—“ </p><p> </p><p>“I’m no foolish man, Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke knows. “Thank… thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s not sincere. They both know this. Anakin nods anyway, shooing him away with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Go.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke runs. Runs until his legs practically give out. He’s breathing so heavy, chest <em> so </em> heavy. He can feel his anxiety bubble up in his chest now. He pushes through, because he <em> needs </em>to. </p><p> </p><p>Han’s plane is done. It’s done. He can leave. </p><p> </p><p>Ben is at the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“Luke—“ he says, sighing, but is interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>“My father sent me here. It’s the truth.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben moves aside. Luke is breathing heavily, not able to fully stand. His hand burns. Everything <em> burns. </em> He opens the door and almost <em> drops </em>at the sight of Han. </p><p> </p><p>So beautiful. So real. </p><p> </p><p>“Luke!” </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles. He smiles and smiles, runs over to Han, who’s free. No chains and no cell. He accepts Luke’s frame into his arms without no hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>Luke breathes him in. His heart is pumping out of his chest, and Han notices, looking at him with concern and <em> love </em>in his eyes. “Kid, what’s the matter?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke shakes his head. “No, I’m okay. I have… anxiety. Really bad anxiety,” he breathes out a laugh. Han doesn’t seem amused. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly pulls back. Luke notices Chewie in the corner of the room, who doesn’t seem to mind their exchange. Han slides his fingertips down Luke’s arms, causing goosebumps. He stops at his hand, his eyes widening. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not what—“ </p><p> </p><p>“What <em> happened </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get you guys out of here!” Han doesn’t listen though. He continues to hold Luke’s hand, careful not to touch too rough. Han’s hands are rough but feel too good. “Han, did you—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Kid.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke stops. “I’m—I fixed your plane.” </p><p> </p><p>Han’s touch goes tense. His fingers brush against Luke’s palm, that he didn’t even <em> notice </em> was so red and bruised. “What do you mean you <em> fixed </em> my plane? Who’s <em> you guys, </em>kid?” </p><p> </p><p>“You and Chewie,” whispers Luke. “You and Chewie.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what about you?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke slowly shakes his head. “I <em> can’t, </em>Han.” </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> can’t? </em> You’ve been telling me for <em> weeks </em> how badly you want to get out of here, and now you <em> can’t?” </em>His words sound harsh, but the way his voice quivers breaks Luke’s heart. “Kid. Don’t fucking tell me—“ </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Han stops. Stares at him. “You—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Please understand. You… you have to go! You both have to! I’ll find a way out of here one day.” </p><p> </p><p>Han doesn’t respond. He turns to look at Chewie, who’s probably <em> so </em>confused and Han would have to explain it to him on the ride back, but he shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>Silent communication. Luke smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be hard to leave, but you just—“ he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a compass, “you follow this bearing. 325. It should take you wherever you need to go.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke had spoken with Yoda previously. There <em> is </em> a way off. You just have to <em> know </em>how to get out—Luke does now. He can go eventually. Right now the only important thing is Han and Chewie. They don’t deserve to be here.</p><p> </p><p>Han can’t speak. Doesn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Han, please speak to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t you come?” </p><p> </p><p>His voice cracks. His hand still gently grasping Luke’s, caressing it like Luke’s going to disappear in seconds. “I just—I <em> can’t. </em>I can’t leave Leia yet, it—I’ll follow you,” he places the compass in Han’s palm, smiling up at him. “I do love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You got me beat, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke takes it. </p><p> </p><p>Han kisses him. Pulls him forward by his collar, seeming to forget that everything else in the proximity doesn’t exist. He kisses Luke with all of the energy he’s able to offer; it soothes Luke’s chest, warmth spreading through him, like everything <em> clicked </em>together the moment Han had kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>The moment seems to last forever. Han pulls back, ever so slightly, “you know that I do,” he whispers and it’s <em> enough. </em>Luke nods. </p><p> </p><p>“I do.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a bang on the door. Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Luke can feel his body tremble. He’s shaking, but can’t <em> stop. </em> He can’t stop this—Han needs to <em> leave. </em>“You need to go,” he punches Han’s chest, “you need to follow me. Both of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke isn’t <em> dumb. </em> He knows there’s a tunnel leading underground; he’s been here <em> far </em>too many times to not know this. They use it to transport goods from one side of the island to the other. Luke knows where the closest entrance is, so he pulls Chewie and Han with him. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the <em> tightest </em> squeeze. He feels so fucking claustrophobic, being able to <em> feel </em>that he’s breathing the same air the two men behind him are. The jokes that Han cracks sort of relaxes him, but ignoring the way his arms are shaking is seemingly impossible. </p><p> </p><p>“I could get used to this view, ya know? If you came with us.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke chuckles. “You’re the worst.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s not. Luke loves him. </p><p> </p><p>They finally make it. After minutes of crawling, Luke has to stretch. He comes out the hole and immediately collapses on the ground. Han rushes to him, getting ahold of his arm. “Here. Just… go,” Luke breathes. It’s hard to. <em> This </em>is where his body starts to fail him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you fuckin’ <em> insane </em>, kid? I’m not leaving you to die.” </p><p> </p><p>“They’ll figure out eventually.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” he nods his head to Chewie, gesturing to Luke. “Help me with the kid.” </p><p> </p><p>And Chewie is <em> surprisingly </em>strong. He’s gentle, though, carefully slinging Luke over his shoulder with the help of Han. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re slipping, kid, but I got no clue where this plane even <em> is. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Luke can’t breathe right. “Close. Is’ close—here, lemme—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move a muscle.” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t fight. He stays still. “We have to be… close to the house? My house,” his eyes start to flutter shut slowly as he slurs, but there’s a light slap to his face. “Han—“ </p><p> </p><p>Han swears. He peeks out the door, trying not to make noise as he pushes it open. And there it <em> is. </em>The plane Han hasn’t seen in weeks. She’s there, and she looks good. Better than the last time he saw it. </p><p> </p><p>“Looking good, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>He says it to himself. Luke hears it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Chewie, bring him with us.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke is too tired to protest. Bring him? He hopes he doesn’t mean <em> with </em>them. He secretly does, though. </p><p> </p><p>There’s no one in sight. It’s late, Luke remembers. He <em> thinks? </em>He’s not so sure. Everything seems dark. “Fuck.” He hears Han swear, and Chewie mumbles something but he can’t figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>“—me.” Luke feels sick to his stomach as he’s moved. He goes from one shoulder to another. He immediately recognizes it as Han’s shoulder, and he feels himself sink into the warm feeling of <em> Han. </em> Sweet Han, the Han who made him believe in something other than <em> this.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Luke loves him. More than he could’ve ever imagined. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm, love you—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Kid, shut <em> up </em>,” Han says, but Luke thinks he can hear him smiling. “I have to take you somewhere I—where do I take you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Three… pio.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking—“ he seems frustrated. Luke wishes he could climb off of him, holding his face, tell him it’ll be okay. He <em> can’t. “ </em>Threepio. Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>For the next few seconds, Luke hears a voice. Another voice other than Han’s and Chewie’s. It’s feminine, not close to his father’s. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Leia.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What did you <em> do </em> to him!” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Me? </em> ” Han argues. “ <em> I </em>didn’t do anything, princess! I need you to take him somewhere, make sure he gets help.” </p><p> </p><p>Leia stammers. “Are you leaving?” </p><p> </p><p>He can feel Han’s body move. He probably nodded. “The kid’s forcing me. He doesn’t want to go.” He <em> does. </em>He does want to go. </p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head. “There’s no time now if you’re going. Here,” there’s arms taking him away from Han, “let me lie him down. This happens when he stresses himself out too much, he loses his footing. Goes in and out of consciousness.” </p><p> </p><p>Han is <em> shaking. </em>With anger, most likely. </p><p> </p><p>He’s being lied on the ground. He feels fingertips brushing away his hair, it feels sticky—his face is being touched, lightly caressed. It’s Han. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to go, kid. C’mon, wake up.” </p><p> </p><p>Leia sighs. “How long has he been like this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Since I saw him. So, twenty minutes?” </p><p> </p><p>Someone shouts something. Chewie, maybe. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah!” He turns back. “Luke, hon, come on.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s normally out for that long if he gets hydrated. Here,” she stands, “watch him, okay? I’ll send out my Uncle Ben. He can protect you. Not for long, though.” She goes, and Luke misses what she’s leaving for. </p><p> </p><p>He can hear Ben. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh—<em> Luke. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>There’s water being pressed to his lips a few minutes later. </p><p> </p><p>He can feel his vision clear when he finally opens his eyes. He’s not on the ground anymore, but in his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>On his bed. </p><p> </p><p>He sits up quickly. His head pounds, and he moans as he holds it. His eyes dart around the room—no sign of anyone. No sign of <em> Han.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He just cries. He leans his head back and sobs. Let’s them overtake him—his whole body shakes, and he’s been waiting for this for weeks now. He’s never needed to let it out so bad. </p><p> </p><p>He cries for his father. For Han. For being trapped here, no matter how badly he wants to get out. For being alone now. </p><p> </p><p>He’s alone. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> so </em>sure you don’t want to come with?” </p><p> </p><p>Han’s arms are strong around his shoulders. Not wanting to, Luke nods. “Yeah,” his voice muffled by Han’s shirt, “I have things to take care of. You remember our pinky promise, don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles up at Han. He grins back at him, holding his head, softly kissing his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Chewie is waiting in the cockpit. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve been waiting to leave for a few weeks now. After Luke woke up that morning, he discovered that Han <em> didn’t </em>leave. He wasn’t able to—at that point, he was too worried about Luke, and his father eventually caught up to them.</p><p> </p><p>He wishes he could read his father’s mind. His thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Because he didn’t <em> kill </em> Han. Didn’t send him away unwillingly. He kept him for a few weeks, allowing him to adjust to a <em> normal </em> routine again before he has to go. Because for some reason still, Han has to <em> go.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Luke wishes he could. He can’t now. He can soon. He’ll soon follow Han. </p><p> </p><p>So, they spent those weeks together. Luke spent those weeks with someone he had never imagined would enter his life; a man so handsome he blinds Luke. His smile so bright—and during those weeks, Luke loves him more, makes sure Han <em> knows </em>that. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin doesn’t like Han, per say. He trusts him to a degree. He allowed him to walk around his island, mingle with its residents, <em> be </em>with his son. </p><p> </p><p>Han sighs. He leans in close and rests his chin on the top of Luke’s hair. He kisses once, twice, and by the third, Luke feels the slight tremble in his fingers as they hold the side of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget about me.” </p><p> </p><p>Han shakes his head. “I couldn’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find you,” Luke grabs his shaky hand. “We’ll find each other.” He’s not good with words, won’t ever be, but understands all of this when he’s around Han. </p><p> </p><p>Luke feels selfish, because there’s people waiting to say goodbye. He smiles one last time at him, standing on his tiptoes to properly press a peck on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Han speaks. It’s the first time he’s said those words to him, yet Luke has always known. “Love you so much,” he sighs one last time, finally pulling away, their hands not separating until Han’s a far distance away. </p><p> </p><p>Leia’s waiting. She had tears in her eyes, but she’s smiling. “You nerfherder, come here,” she giggles as Han scoops her up into a hug. Luke’s heart <em> bursts </em> at the interaction. He <em> loves </em> them. “Let me go! Let me <em> go! </em>” She squeals. “Oh you’re such a scroundal.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Scroundal, </em>huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be meaner, but you <em> are </em>screwing my brother.” </p><p> </p><p>Han winks. Luke groans, holding his face. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Leia! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She proudly smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Han then goes to Ben. Ben nods his head at him, taking his firm shake. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a pleasure to have you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Been a pleasure to be tortured by ya, boss.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke’s heart drops. He knows he’s <em> joking, </em>but. It’s a sensitive subject. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin is watching from the doorway. Han and him make eye contact—Anakin gives Han the same gesture Ben did previously, and Han reciprocates. </p><p> </p><p>He then turns. To Luke. To <em> him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>All for him. One last kiss. <em> Another </em>last kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Luke hands him a paper-made version of his plane. He had made it the night prior, trying to find <em> something </em>that he could give to Han so he’d remember him. “To remember me by.” </p><p> </p><p>Han takes it, chuckling, moving it around to observe it. “Not half bad, kid. You didn’t have to give me anything to remember you by, you know that, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke nods. “I know.” </p><p> </p><p>Han reaches into his jacket pocket. He pulls out a pair of dice. “From my ship,” he holds it out to Luke. “Won that baby all cause of those dice,” he motions to his plane. </p><p> </p><p>Luke can’t help but smile. “You really want me to have these, then?” He takes them slowly, their hands brushing. </p><p> </p><p>Luke’s hand is healing. A lot of bandages and medicine, but it’s better. Anakin told him that if he wasn’t more careful, he would’ve had to get a prosthetic. Too much damage. </p><p> </p><p>“Course I do,” Han doesn’t hesitate. </p><p> </p><p>They give one last look. One last touch.</p><p> </p><p>Han sighs. “Okay… Uh, better get going, huh?” Luke’s eyes trail to the airstrip they’ve managed to clear for Han to takeoff. He feels his chest tighten—he doesn’t want this. Wants to <em> beg </em>Han to stay. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he can’t. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t belong here. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke bites his lip. “You too.” Then: “I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Han smirks. “I’ll see you soon, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke watches him go. Watches him walk farther and farther away from him. He wants to yell at him so fucking <em> bad.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He hasn’t ever been this angry at Han. He’s not angry at him because he did something wrong, he’s mad at him because he’s leaving. </p><p> </p><p>Luke wants to scream. Instead, he waves. </p><p> </p><p>Motions a heart. </p><p> </p><p>Han does the same. </p><p> </p><p>Leia’s hand is on his shoulder next as he watches the plane take off. </p><p> </p><p>He watches it until it’s completely gone from his view. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles, the sadness bubbling up within him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good morning, Tatooine.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i watched ros after writing this and i'm depressed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>